SCII - Scientist Secrets (Discontinued)
by Herr Doktor
Summary: I apologize. I have gone and let this story keep over and die.


AN:

Starcraft and all its associated characters, products, etc are sole property of blizzard entertainment. This fictional story was developed for entertainment purposes and in no way advertises the game itself or any corresponding material. Now that that's out of the way, please review if this thing deserves anything at all. I don't know how many chapters this will be. That depends on if anyone's review says this is worth continuing. I'll definitely work on the second chapter.

How do you define science? What _is_ science? Some call it the study of nature. Others call it the research of anything we don't understand. Certain zealous people would say it's the destroyer of religion and the devil's handiwork, though those opinions are much ignored.

When mankind locked a man in a rocket and hurled him into space, people cried out and were amazed. There was something past that blanket of sky, where the heavens were said to lie.

What have we proved?

Stars aren't souls. The sky isn't the bottom of heaven. Saint Elmo's fire is just electricity gathering at the highest point on a ship. Still, there is nothing wrong with faith, though now we see science go magnificently wrong.

Marine Corps commander Jarod Smoke is not a man of science. He can tell you how to beat down protoss shields and instruct you of complex battle positions you couldn't imagine, but present him with science, and he flees from it like an agitated grasshopper.

For this reason, commander Jarod is on the verge of refusing an order to work with the science lab. He worked for the Dominion on Mar Sara. The planet had been nearly wiped clean by protoss a few years back, but stations were already back in progress, full swing.

His assignment was a many-layered one. His purpose wasn't completely to guard the scientist he'd been asked to look over; the man had futuristic technology that would have kept protoss motherships away. That disturbed the Dominion.

Ken Aeterna was a strange scientist. He stood five foot eleven, and was 23 years old. His laboratory was usually ignored by the Dominion, as it helped them very little and was run off the scientist's own funds. Lately though, the man was rumored to be selling his technology to rebels. Jarod wasn't going there to be friends. He was going there with an entire squad to play squatter and make sure the guy did nothing wrong. For the Dominion, anything "wrong" was anything that didn't help them dominate the galaxy.

Jarod, like all his other fellow men (resocialized and otherwise), firmly believe in the Dominion. The armored marine is now staring down at the lab from the dropship screen because the scientist wasn't the firm believing kind, more like the paranoid, slinking kind, or so the marine thought. To him, scientists all sat behind computers, making his stimpacks, while he sat behind a turret, planning a battle.

Sighing, the man sat down. His armored body clattered against the metal seat, alerting the pilot and causing him to turn around.

"Something wrong, sir?" the pilot asked. He was a wiry, lean man. His fingers flew across the dropship's control panel even as he spoke.

"Nah," the marine grunted. "I just don't want to work with some damn science geek boy. He's what-23? I'm babysitting for Central Command I tell ya'!"

"I get you, but really, just make sure he doesn't step outta' line! Sounds easy!"

The marine groaned, then growled," If he even tries to lecture me about his doodads I'll blow his brains out." He hesitated, the said, "Central said he's doing futuristic stuff. Stuff that shouldn't be around for another century or so. They want me to seize it."

A strange glint appeared in the pilot's eyes. It flickered with excitement…was it danger? A moment later it vanished, and the commander convinced himself he imagined it.

The pilot spoke. "Futuristic…technology? What kind of, er, technology are we talking about?"

"Classified."

The pilot fingered a button on the panel, and the ship began to sink through the air. He sighed, "Well, classified never really matters. Besides! This is just a little retrieval. What harm comes from it? Tell me, c'mon!"

The marine grunted something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"…The Dominion isn't sure. They ignored this guy until someone who lived in the area posted a video of the man testing some of his 'projects' outside. There was something like a weird laser. It was all sparkling, but when he shot a passing animal with it, nothing happened. It went through and slammed into the ground, making a small explosion."

"That's it?"

"No…the video had him holding syringes with weird liquids."

"It could be photo manipulation, or fake," the pilot pressed.

The marine hesitated before replying. "A Dominion official saw him shoot himself in the shoulder. It healed when he applied some weird medicine."

"What?!"

"Yep. The official was there to discuss land claims, but apparently, he busted down the door in annoyance, and saw that little heist."

"That's…that's just…now way," the pilot muttered. He clicked something on the panel and a green light flashed on. The engine began to hum. "Better brace yourself. We're landing soon, and it is damn hard to see down there."

The marine glanced at the pilot's screen again. It was nighttime, and raining heavily. Down below, the only light was a large, glaring lamp outside the lab. He'd been told the lab was built partly into the ground, which explained its sunken appearance.

The marine heard a strange noise escape the pilot's lips. Sort of like a hissing gasp. He shook his head and glanced farther back into the dropship. He had six men with him, all armed and ready to go. As far as he knew, only one of them had been neurally resocialized. Given his rank, he was allowed to know this sort of thing.

The dropship hummed slightly as it descended, and finally banked to a rumbling halt before the laboratory. It let out an eerie glow in the darkness, and green light emanated from the windows.

The dropship pilot stretched. "Well, I'm just your pilot, but I'm hanging around with you military men for a while. I'be got orders to not poke around your business, but nobody said I couldn't have a chat with the scientist." He winked, and the marines glared at him.

He looked around at the glaring faces. "What's with these expressions, eh?! I just flew you through space and managed to not ram into a comet! Cut me some slack, I won't be too friendly with the scientist."

The pilot, in the marine's opinion, may well have been a scientist himself. His thin frame, his glasses, his green eyes and brown hair. These traits did nothing to encourage the marine's help.

Standing up, the men stretch, as much as you can stretch in combat suits, and begin to march out into the night. Jarod's visor slides shut and night vision flickers on. He can see the shape of the lab clearly, but something bothers him. There is a statue of a humanoid robot outside the door. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn he just saw it move. Slightly, yes, but move.

Ignoring it, he went to the steel double sliding doors and pounded rapidly on it with his fist. That, apparently, was the wrong thing to do.

Four sentry guns popped up out of the ground, taking aim, with their red lights blinking. A security camera whipped towards them, but there was a small gun barrel on its belly. A red glow suffused the metal doors, and a faint hissing noise came from inside. The marine's did what they were trained to do; shoot.

They fired on the turrets. They caused small dents, but most of the bullets ricochet off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I set them to 'passive', so they won't fire, but if I change it, they will fire bullets that will go _clear_ through you and your armor," a voice growled. "What do you want?"

The door had slid open, and a man in a lab coat stood there. They noticed in his right hand he held some kind of shotgun, and his left was heavily bandaged.

The dropship pilot bowed slightly. "I apologize for my subordinate's rudeness. We have been sent by the Dominion to ensure you do not perform illegal trades and messaging for a while. We are also, at the end of our visit, going to seize anything that may be of use to the Dominion." The last part was the least enduring thing you could say to a scientist, but surprisingly, the man smiled.

"Oh? Well, some company at last. I will not pretend I enjoy socializing, and since you are here, I can test some of my food chemicals. I've been engineering glow-in-the-dark jello that theoretically makes your stomach glow. I just ate a modified pork chop that will hopefully boost immunity growth."

"Uh…what?" the pilot asked. "You are, er, to provide us with standard, unmodified food."

"Er, okay," the scientist said, frowning. "I don't have much of that…come in now. I better check on the silo experiment. Maybe I can get some food for you now." A dark expression flitted across his face as he realized he'd need to feed these men. It passed, though. He swiped a hand across his face, and when the hand was gone, his expression was one of insanely thoughtless subservience. "Well, come in!"

Jarod was creeped out. The man's expression change was way too fast, too unnatural. Everything about the outside of the lab bothered the marine. He hurried inside after the others.

The main room was relatively normal. There was a table, surrounded by couches. On the table was a letter.

_Dear Sir:_

_ On suspicion of dealing with rebel forces, you will hereby submit to having a squad of marines stay at your residence for a number of weeks. This may range from two weeks to three months. They are here to ensure your activities are not illicit._

_ At the end of this time, any materials deemed to be of use to the Dominion will be seized to prevent discord. It is your job to assist the Dominion with your technologies. You will be hospitable towards the men staying at your residence, and treat them with fill respect. Any attempts to remove them will be considered permission to execute you._

_ Sincerest Regards,_

_ Arcturus Mengsk, Dominion Leader_

_ Samuel Reyne, Director of Operations_

Even Jarod found the letter sappy and irritating, and he couldn't wipe the scientist's thunderous, dark expression from his mind. Suddenly, cups of coffee were set on the table in front of him. He looked up suspiciously at the scientist. The researcher rolled his eyes.

"Please, mister _marine_, if I wanted to kill you, I'd have done so already, and not wasted my precious poisons on you."

"You're keeping poisons?" the pilot asked. There was strange eagerness in his voice.

"That is a conflict with the law, mister Aeterna," the marine growled. "We will destroy it now."

"Oh no, I don't think you will," he said pleasantly. "I am well aware what your retarded law says, so let me rephrase that. I have materials that are labeled household objects, but combined, can be poisonous. They are not in poisonous state, military man."

The marine glared at him, but sipped the coffee. He wanted desperately to find some reason to hate it, such as if it tasted bad, then to blame the scientist. Unfortunately, it tasted great. There was bitterness in it, with a hint of milky chocolate. The liquid went smoothly down his throat.

"That was damn good coffee," on of the marine's said with a sigh.

"Now, marines, can you take off your armor? It is insanely crowded in here," Aeterna said. He scowled again, but his face suddenly became blank and emotionless.

This had not gone unnoticed by Commander Smoke, who shivered. What bothered him even more was that the dropship pilot was hungrily drinking in the diagrams taped to the walls. He was also apparently trying to be friendly with the scientist. That was not a good thing.

The scientist Ken was staring blankly at the marines as they looked around. His right eye was twitching. Ken's laboratory dealt with things that had to be kept clean. Muddy marine combat suits weren't "clean".

Striding up to their commander, he said, "Will you please take off your combat suits and leave them in the dropship? You can keep all the guns you want, but those suits are unsanitary. If you plan to bring back my experiments, what is the point if they are contaminated? Do me a favor and disinfect your guns, too."

He watched and gauged the man's reactions. A little background on Aeterna may help.

Ken Aeterna was not a trusting man. His parents divorced when he was seven, and he grew up with a strange mental complex. He wasn't insane, far from it in fact, but he had an ingrained dislike for humans. It was strange seeing as he was human himself, but it was true.

Aeterna spent much time drawing when he was younger. He sketched everything he saw, and drew attention from schoolmates. This made him retreat into his shell. He spent his whole life avoiding attention, because he found that when you are ignored, you are free to do as you please.

He had an ice cold heart. This fit well with his ice cold blue eyes. Dark black hair with strange streaks of silver reached almost to his shoulders. He had spectacles on that made him seem like a glaring overseer, silent, and always vigilant.

Ken was insanely sanitary. He was, however, very messy and did not like to bother organizing. He just hated not clean. Frankly, the scientist did not care about not orderly.

His eyes watched Commander Jarod tell his men to remove their suits in the dropship. Angrily, he though,_ I've got to put up with these stinking bastards for, how long? Four months?!_

He'd have to put up with it. The lab was close to a small town. Hopefully the men's dropship would go unnoticed. After all, Ken Aeterna had spent 18 years of his life trying to avoid attention. He wasn't going to break the streak now.

After the men were in standard clothing, they asked the scientist where to sleep. Commander Jarod hoped sincerely he wouldn't get some futuristc, bizarre bed. He was a soldier, used to Spartan conditions. As with the coffee, he was both disappointed and amazed.

The mattresses looked plain white at first. They had plain blankets. Because of this, the commander had at first been grateful. However, when he and his men lay down, one of his men lay down on something and yelped, jolting all the others up.

"I lay down on a…remote!" he said, holding up the offending device. There was a label. "'Bed Controller'?"

There were several buttons. A massage bed. UV lights that could go over them to theoretically make sleep easier with soothing light patterns. Softness controls even. God damn….

The marines fiddled around, causing buzzing noises to occur when something changed, until finally the commander roared, "SHUT UP, STOP PLAYING WITH THOSE DAMN THINGS, AND GO TO SLEEP!"

The next morning passes strangely for Jarod and his men. They are awoken at five by a strange buzzing noise that echoes throughout the building.

Groggily, the men get up and freshen themselves up as best as they can. The commander vaguely notices that the wall is glowing blue today. He shakes his head. The sooner he was done with the assignment, the better. Living in this lab would drive him insane.

The scientist had followed his instructions to the letter. He left a decent amount of food on the table, but was nowhere to be seen. The commander had men search the building, when they finally located him in the chemical room, pouring green liquids into a container. He'd screamed at them he was doing nothing wrong and to get the hell out.

As they sat eating, bacon hanging out of their mouths, the commander took a good look around. The laboratory's first level was simple. A corridor from the main door leading to a living room. On the right, a path lead to the chemical labs and storage rooms. On the left, the bedroom sat, along with the bathroom. The walls all glowed with a faint light, but the kitchen walls were plain white, and featureless.

As the commander lowered his head from his gazing, the smell of charred flesh assailed the soldier's noses. It came from the chemistry lab. There was a cry of pain, followed by a thudding noise.

One of the soldier's, whose name was Martin, glanced up from his food.

"What was that?" he asked. He stood up and was about to walk out, when the commander's hand clapped onto his shoulder.

"Wait," Jarod growled. "Leave loony science boy to his things. It's not our job to check on him 24/7."

"It is, though sir," Martin said. "Aren't we supposed to keep an eye on him?"

"Well-yes! Y-Yes, but not like we bother if he breaks his arm," Jarod said, biting into toast.

"Break my arm? I'm not that clumsy," a voice said dryly from the doorway. Ken Aeterna stood there, face emotionless as always. His bandaged left hand was now his bandaged left arm, and he seemed to not be able to move the limb. Blood coated the left sleeve of his lab coat. "I don't intend to break my arm while I'm here. My arm has been injected with a chemical that will stabilize my health. Now be quiet." He turned and left the kitchen.

Jarod was not used to being spoken to that way. His mouth opened to yell at the scientist, when he saw that the scientist had turned his horrible blue gaze on him. Those eyes pierced him, drilled into his head.

_Good God, he's a monster! His eyes creep me out!_ Jarod thought.

"Not a monster commander," Aeterna murmured. What? Had he read the commander's mind? "Not a monster."

With that, he threw one last meaningful look, and left. Was the man a psionic? That would complicate things. He'd be a closet psionic if that was the case, and that was technically illegal. A thought floated into his head. He had psi-screens in his trunk.

Hurriedly, he left the table and went to the cases. He checked that the psi-screens were still there and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the tiny pieces nestled amidst his clothing and cologne (hey, gotta keep up your buffness, even around a science geek).

A frown creased Jarod's face. The scientist might not be a psionic, so he shouldn't risk damaging his brain and wearing one now. The psi-screens are never to be worn for more than two hours, as its energy rays can severly damage the brain. Effects can include insanity, memory loss, hemorrhaging, and many other unpleasant effects. The devices also cost millions of dollars.

Securing his case and stowing it by his bed, the commander left to wander the lab.

Bright lights flickered over head. Just by the entrance to the chemical lab (of which smoke was pouring out from), there was an elevator door. It required a thumb print scanner, though. It looked relatively simple, and he wondered if his team's dropship pilot could get past it. The man, Eric Dune, was also there not just for piloting, but he was a tactical specialist and mechanic. He had some skill in computer hacking too.

The commander eyed the elevator, and roared out, "DUNE! GET OVER HERE, NOW!" I should mention the commander has a very carrying voice.

His call echoed all over, and there was a crashing noise from inside the lab. Aeterna came out slowly, covered from head to toe in blue liquid.

"Commander," he sighed. "You're a very loud man, I understand, but I have just spilled a minor acid all over myself. So in the future, do me a favor. SHUT UP OR KEEP YOU FUCKING VOICE DOWN!"

The commander stared at the end of the lab coat as it flapped behind the scientist. The man went back to his lab and began cursing, evidently trying to scrub off the "minor acid".

Somehow, the thin, "weak" scientist scares the commander in a strange way. Something strange swirls around him, and it really isn't like psionics. He didn't choose this assignment, the assignment where he watched over a disturbing psycho scientist.

Inside the chemistry lab, there is more swearing, then a splashing noise. The scientist comes out and eyes Commander Jarod. There are footsteps, Dune's, most likely. Still, the scientist has his eyes locked with Jarod's. The chemical is gone, just a damp blotch on his coat.

"Listen carefully, Commander," Aeterna hisses. "I have virtually no choice but to let you Dominion goons here to watch my lab, seeing as my currency is worthless without the Dominion. However, I am working with things that can kill all of us, and I'd enjoy if you didn't bother me while I'm in my lab. I understand your military brain is screaming that I shouldn't talk to a _commander_ this way, but frankly, I don't care."

Eric Dune appears. He looks at the two men, bemused. The commander wonders briefly how Aeterna does not scare Dune, but then, Dune is kind of strange.

"What did you want, Commander?" Dune asked mildly. His hand is sitting on a pistol strapped to his waist. "Your voice carried quite well, sir."

"Very true, Dune. He conveniently caused me to spill acid on myself, and quite luckily it was diluted to 1/300,000 of its acidity, or I would be dead, my flesh burnt away and bones slowly dissolving," Aeterna hissed. He seems to like hissing. It suits him.

"Oh? Funny Commander, I thought command wanted him alive?"

Aeterna's eyes dart to Dune. "Wanted…me? Alive?"

Jarod glared at Dune, silencing him. "There is nothing for you to worry about…except, I am sorry. Seriously though, why are you playing with acids?"

"Sorry, military meathead, but my experiments are…confidential. Unfortunately, people _do_ live around here, and some idiot came by. I left the windows open to conserve power, and he got a video. Oh_ excellent_. No doubt you are going to try and seize something, so I'll give you something. Just say the word," he said. Then, "You can't have the android."

Silence reigns, broken by the quiet chatter of marines at the kitchen. Thoughts swirl in all three heads.

_Android? No way. He's crazy._

_ This science geek is crazy._

_ These military idiots are crazy._

Finally, Aeterna goes back to his lab. Inside, there is the bubbling of boiling liquids.

Commander Jarod suddenly feels the need to whisper. Quietly, he mutters in Dune's ear, "Can you get past the elevator lock?"

Dune nods slowly and says back, "It's a very simple lock. I don't think he ever planned to have anyone else in the lab."

The two notice a sticky note on the metal door.

_Hey, military idiots._

_THIS IS MY ELEVATOR. NOT YOURS_

_STAY AWAY._

"As good an invitation as any," Dune chuckles. He sees that the chemical lab door is sealed. Then, he takes out a squishy blob from his pocket. He pressed it against the scanner, and stretched it until it was thin as paper. Then, he pressed the reverse side against the scanner. There was a beeping noise, and the elevator door slid open.

"Success. Maybe you'll be some use after all, Dune."

Dune raises his eyebrows in mock affront. "Me? Useless? Heavens, no! Why ever would I be useless?"

"Whatever," Jarod grunted. He stepped forward.

"Stop right there."

Aeterna's voice cuts in. He's outside the lab again. His face is that blank mask again, but Jarod swore he could see cracks in the man's composure.

"Are you illiterate? See the sticky? Go. Away," he rasped.

"Man, get yourself a girlfriend and be laid back. You're too serious," Dune grumbled, though he stepped away

"Where does the elevator go?" Jarod asked. He tried to avoid the man's gaze. Those eyes scared him. "You can't keep secrets here, Mr. Aeterna."

"Oh, I _can_. I definitely can. Especially from you morons," he said scathingly. "They didn't even send a _psionic_."

"Why a psionic? You're just any other man," Jarod threw out casually. Perhaps if the man was psionic the psi-screens would work. He lifted a finger to his psi-screen and pressed it. Instead of activating, it sparked and went dead. "What the f….?"

"Ah, a psi-screen. My lab equipment all contains a chip that prevents my lab's dissipation field from disabling them," Ken said dismissively. "Small electronics will not work here."

"Disable it then!" Commander Smoke roared.

"Sure, _commander_." Ken muttered. He pressed on a combination to a handheld device. "There you go. Your precious device works now, although I have no idea why you brought it. There are no psionics here, unless one of your men is a closet psionic."

Smoke glared at him, and then pressed the device. Any moment now Aeterna would collapse, writhing, shrieking in pain. He waited. And waited.

"Your device is not affecting anyone here or nearby, commander. Unless you wish to cause undue damage to your brain and cerebral cortex, I advice you to stop."

Jarod glared daggers at him. So he wasn't a psionic. He switched off the psi-screen.

"If you thought I was a psionic, you'd be right. If you thought a psi-screen would work on me, you'd be wrong." Aeterna said this so casually the commander found it ridiculous. "Now go away and block the entrance or whatever it is you're here to do."

This time, Aeterna stepped into the elevator, punched in a command, and slid out of sight.

Red words appeared on the elevator lock: ACCESS FORBIDDEN

Eric smiled slightly. "Strange man."

"Idiot, scientific, stupid man," Jarod snorted. "He can't hide stuff from us. What do you suppose is down there?"

"Well, commander, what can I say? Right now we can only try to take the opportunity and search his chemical lab. Preferably without touching anything, seeing as he apparently has acids with him."

The two men stepped into the chemical lab. It was a simple room. On both sides, standing against the walls, were racks with bottles of chemicals. They were many-colored, red, blue, azure, and more.

The far wall was a gigantic touch screen computer terminal. A file had been called up, and it filled the whole wall. There was also a table in the middle of the room, containing a vial of pale blue liquid. The smashed fragments of a beaker lay strewn about.

Eric and Jarod's eyes scanned the area. Then, the two went to the wall-screen and looked at the document.

21:01:77

EXPERIMENT B4 (Biological 4)

SUBJECT: Experiment B1 deals with materials being used to advance human gene codes and enhance cellular function/growth. Dominion project Gestalt was a failure. Currently not engineering with zerg or protoss materials.

Zerg cannot be used because the zerg cells immediately invade and duplicate, feeding off surrounding cells.

Protoss material can be used, except splicing is difficult, and I am not a genetic splicer myself. Also, will anger protoss. Lacking test subjects, and I have no desire to experiment on humans. However, engineering a chemical to greatly enhance natural abilities can be potentially useful. Not steroids and stimpacks.

STATUS: Estimated Experiment Time: 48 hrs

Elapsed Experiment Time: 70 hrs

Experiment suspended.

Chemicals Used: J-7&J-8

*END REPORT*

"What the hell is this?" Dune murmured. He poked the file and it shrank down to a little box. Behind that window was another file.

J-7 Chemical Info:

J-7 contains chemicals that stimulate Leukocytes. Can be used to increase bodily awareness in the event of an infection. Runs the risk of overworking body if taken in large amounts. Can also stimulate muscle growth, by feeding muscle cells protein molecules.

Dune located J-7 on the shelf. It was a thick, green liquid. The label on it said: J-7 Drinkable

Jarod read J-8 out loud.

J-8 Chemical Info:

J-8 contains blood samples and animal cells. Blood samples include those from naturally resistant animals such as Ursadon cells. There are wolf cells from Old Earth, taken from UED labs.

Dune found J-8: J-8 Toxic-Should not be injected/ingested.

"What the hell is he doing in here?" Eric asked no one in particular. Suddenly he perked up. "I hear the elevator coming up! Let's get out of here!" He shoved the bottles back on the shelves, tapped the screen and brought up the first document, grabbed the commander on the shoulder, and ran.

They stood outside the elevator when Aeterna stepped out. The man looked around, and asked, "Did you to go into my chemical lab?"

Eric stiffened, while Jarod's right eye twitched.

"Oh, of course you went in. How nice. You two are like zerg, so pesky. Speaking of which, there are zerg in the area of late. You lot are here, so you lot do something about it if they come here, got it? NOW STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"

Aeterna stormed towards the kitchen, where he rapidly shoveled food down his mouth. With his free hand, he pressed on the screen of a small TV and watched it. Arcturus Mengsk came on.

"Greetings, citizens of the glorious Dominion," Mengsk began. "Today, I announce to you, the victory of our men against the protoss. Recently, the alien monsters attacked a laboratory on Mar Sara. The lab was housing alien artifacts and the protoss arrived, claiming we stole their history. The artifacts of the past are for all to share! They sent an army, and we sent ours. Their hostility is evident. We loss *-* men, but it is victory nevertheless. Glory to the Dominion!"

The brief commentary ended. Eric stood watching over Aeterna's shoulder.

"Bullshit…." Aeterna hissed. He shook his head. "Censorship, random fights blown out of proportion. The protoss sent one shuttle of zealots, and they still nearly managed to seize the lab, even though the Dominion had tanks stationed there."

Eric looked at him in surprise. The surprise came not so much from his treasonous words, but from his knowledge of the event. "What do you know of it, Aeterna?"

"Hard to not know about it when you saw it. The zealots took down the entire army of men, and two tanks. They only lost when some reapers showed up and hid in a bunker. Peh!"

Eric stares at the scientist, and his mind begins to wonder just who this scientist is.


End file.
